


I’ll Be Your Good Girl

by blywriting



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Chair Sex, Dominant Jamie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blywriting/pseuds/blywriting
Summary: Jamie gets a little carried away tying Dani to a chair and using a vibrator on her...
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 15
Kudos: 189





	I’ll Be Your Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it seems a lot of people want Damie smut, especially Jamie showing her dominant side, and I most definitely am not complaining because who doesn’t love to read it? So here is 4865 words of shameless smut for you all!
> 
> I love reading the comments from you guys and I am always welcome to prompts so hit me with them!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

Dani couldn’t quite put her finger on what had started off the roaring fire deep in the pit of her stomach, a famished beast that was slowly devouring her as flames licked the inside of her body hungrily.

Maybe it was something to do with the way Jamie had bent over one of the potting tables, talking eager customers through the care instructions for a Stromanthe whilst Dani could only stare, transfixed by the sudden perceptible line of Jamie’s underwear, visible through her strained trousers that fit her a little too well.

Or maybe it was the way Jamie had panted with exertion after slinging bags of compost into a heap, her sculpted arms flexing with the strenuous effort it was requiring from her. As she wiped the perspiration from her brow with the back of her hand, Dani almost imitated her, surprised she wasn’t sweating herself upon observing such a tantalising vision. She suddenly felt a little flustered as intruding thoughts of Jamie began to burn in her brain, fantasising about the brunette throwing her down onto the bed with the same strength she was hurling those bags.

And she knew Jamie was struggling to inhibit the same urges. She could tell from the stolen glances they shared over the heads of customers, her lips pulling up at the corner into a smirk, not even attempting to be discreet in looking Dani up and down with a hunger flashing within her eyes. On more than one occasion, Dani looked up to find Jamie’s eyes fixated on her lower body, chewing her lip with an all too familiar expression upon her face that made her cheeks redden immediately with the sexual tension it radiated.

By the time 4’o’clock arrived, Dani felt like she had endured a lifetime of torment, eagerly waiting for the moment they could lock the shop up for the weekend and retreat upstairs to the confinement of our little flat, where they could finally relieve one another’s tensions from the week, spending the night tangled in the sheets.

Dani was relieved to find Jamie was just as frantic as herself after enduring hours of agony, not even making it halfway up the stairs before they were enveloping one another in desperate arms, their mouths crashing together in an act of utmost recklessness, so much passion that Dani didn’t know how to cope with the overflowing emotions Jamie was gifting her with. It was a common occurrence for Dani and Jamie to discard their self-control and entwine in a passionate embrace, but this was something different.

Dani had never felt such overwhelming urges as what she was battling with right now, her hands grappling with every item of Jamie’s clothing she could reach, requiring every last fibre of her will power to not just rip every garment off her body right there on the stairwell, giving it to her there and then.

They slowly stumbled up the last few stairs to their floor, their lips refusing to part once as their feet tripped up multiple steps, gripping each other with a fierce hold to prevent themselves falling back down to the bottom of the stairwell in their preoccupation. 

Jamie slammed Dani’s body up against the front door, making her whimper with the painful contact that was immediately forgotten about as she pressed Dani’s chest flat to the wooden surface, her hands gripping the blonde’s waist as she flattened her body against Dani’s back. Goosebumps erupted across every inch of Dani’s skin at the sensation of Jamie’s hot breath fanning across the nape of her neck, making her eyes flutter shut as a growing pressure began to arise between her legs.

Dani’s hand shook with her incompetence as she drew the front door key from her pocket, hurriedly attempting to turn the lock, but Jamie’s hands had suddenly made her incapable of performing fine motor skills as her fingers uselessly fumbled upon the key.

“Distracted, Poppins?” Jamie breathed, a note of amusement interlaced in her tone, evidently enjoying watching Dani suffer at her hands.

“All god damn day” Dani murmured as Jamie’s lips began trailing soft, torturous kisses down the exposed skin of her shoulder.

Dani finally succeeded in unlocking the door and they practically fell over the threshold into their open set living room, letting out an internal sigh at the relief that encompassed her from having made it home at long last.

An immediate sense of safety and security enveloped her with welcoming arms upon entering their flat, a place that was full to the brim of Dani and Jamie in every aspect, from the scattered plants cared for by Jamie on every windowsill and table, to the randomly strewn books of Dani’s that had each been discarded in a hurry from often becoming overly immersed in the pages and turning oblivious to time, to the stacks of vinyl records that the pair of them constantly switched between, some genre of music usually always audible in the background as they busied themselves around the living space.

There was no hesitation from Jamie as she grabbed Dani confidently by the hand, leading her into the bedroom located at the back of the flat without a word, the coy smile she was wearing only implying she had set ideas in mind.

“I was actually hoping to try something a little different today, if that’s okay with you of course” Jamie said, smirking a little. 

She wandered over to the dressing table at the far side of the room, lifting the chair that was tucked under the table with one hand, like it was weightless, and coming to place it in the centre of the room.

Dani stood to the side, slightly nonplussed at Jamie’s choice of furniture, yet more than open to the potential the chair offered. Sex with Jamie was always far from boring, but occasionally, they would try new things in the bedroom to keep themselves excited and prevent the spark ebbing, not that Dani thought that was ever a possibility. Pleasuring Jamie was something she would never grow accustomed to, giving rise to the same feelings she had experienced the very first time Jamie had pulled her into bed. 

Jamie was watching her expectantly, an eyebrow raised as she awaited Dani’s response to her suggestion. 

“So, what do you say?” she asked when Dani continued to observe the chair, looking up at her with a bubbling feeling of anticipation.

Dani nodded eagerly, a resulting grin of relief breaking across Jamie’s face as she stepped back towards her, pulling her body against her own with a slight roughness that Dani speculated was owing to her ever-growing impatience.

Jamie’s lips mashed against Dani’s with an ardent ferocity, hot and breathy, making heat rise to her cheeks. Dani hungrily pushed back, opening her mouth whilst her tongue pushed past Jamie’s teeth, seeking closeness to the other woman. Jamie gripped her face tightly with her long fingers, as if to keep her from escaping her embrace, her tongue became more determined as she shoved it down Dani’s throat, making it increasingly difficult for her to breathe.

Dani could feel herself beginning to reach a point where she was balancing on the edge of losing her sanity after the wait she had endured for hours upon hours, Jamie’s touch pushing her to the very brink as Dani demanded more from her. 

Her fingers flew to the buttons of Jamie’s chocolate plaid shirt, a desperateness in their wake as she practically ripped each one open, sliding the opened shirt off her shoulders where it fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

Within the following seconds, they were both shredding the remaining clothes from one another’s body until both women were completely naked at last. Jamie’s rough fingers wrestled Dani’s knitted jumper over her head, yanking the zip of her jeans down so forcefully that she was surprised it didn’t come off in her hand. Whilst Jamie snaked her hands behind Dani’s back to unclasp her bra, Dani stepped out of her ruined underwear which was already soaked through just from minimal contact. 

She wasn’t even embarrassed anymore about the lack of touching it required from Jamie to result in herself becoming drenched, achievable at just a simple brush of skin or a slightly heated look.

Jamie swept her naked body into her arms, directing Dani to sit on the chair whilst she climbed astride her, straddling her lap. Dani felt her breath hitch as Jamie leant into her, her hands gripping the back of the chair behind her own head, her blue eyes fixated upon her with a ravenous desire gleaming within their depths.

“Jamie- -” Dani gasped, the onset of an intense throbbing between her legs silencing the rest of the words on her tongue other than her name, falling speechless at the movement of Jamie’s undulating hips that were providing friction against her aching centre.

“Are you going to let me do whatever I want to you?” Jamie asked, her voice low and rough, eyes flickering backwards and forwards between Dani’s in search of her approval.

She could only nod, quiet moans escaping her parted lips with each grinding movement of Jamie’s hips, not to mention the appearance of her commanding authority. 

Jamie’s dominant side wasn’t always a typical occurrence in the times of their derailing, a side to her that only showcased itself occasionally when her pent-up emotions got the better of her. Not that Dani minded. She admired Jamie’s gentleness, the way she would always fuck her slowly and carefully, checking that Dani was okay every step of the way. But God, she loved Jamie’s relentlessly brutal side, getting unruly in the dark confinements of the bedroom as she unleashed all of her stresses and tensions upon Dani’s body. Jamie was a master of self-control, but when she did lose it every now and again, the most unimaginable carnal scenes pursued it.

Jamie’s mouth was now attending to Dani’s neck, scattering an assemblage of crimson stains down the column of her neck and across her collarbones. The stinging pain from Jamie’s teeth sinking into the sensitive skin of her pulse point was driving her feral, giving rise to some sort of animalistic instinct deep within Dani as she continuously grinded against her. Her entire body felt like it was about to detonate, certain that she was about to die from an overload of anticipation if she didn’t feel Jamie inside of her within the next few minutes.

“I’ll be back in a second, okay? Don’t move, or there will be serious consequences” Jamie breathed, pushing herself off Dani’s lap and leaving the room.

She groaned quietly, the sudden loss of contact making the throbbing double in intensity now. Dani had no idea what Jamie was planning, but she didn’t doubt it was going to be something highly erotic that was bound to make her combust within seconds.

Without realisation, she drifted her own hand down to her centre, beginning to stroke herself gently whilst she waited for Jamie to return. Her hips bucked against her hand, fingers sinking lower as they dipped into the pool of arousal at her entrance, resisting the urge to delve inside and pleasure herself. That was best left for Jamie.

“I thought I told you not to move.”

Jamie had returned already, entering the room and coming to stand behind her, all movement silenced by her lack of clothes and careful tread. 

Dani felt her body tense up as Jamie snaked her arms around her from behind, her fingers closing around her wrists that had settled in her lap. Dani’s arms were suddenly being pulled behind her back, a burning pain flaming in her wrists, the unexpected affliction making her cry out. And then she realised. Jamie was tying her wrists together.

The perks of Jamie being an avid gardener meant she always had garden twine at hand, a handy piece of equipment when it came to getting disorderly in the bedroom. Dani felt the thin rope cutting into her wrists as Jamie knotted it, pulling it to ensure that she wouldn’t be able to break free, even if she had tried.

“Jamie, please- -” Dani attempted, trying to tell her she needed her right now, that this was too much for her to endure, but Jamie just silenced her, placing her hand over her mouth as she brought her lips to Dani’s ear. 

Every one of her senses intensified at the presence of Jamie behind her inhibited body, tickling her ear with the gentle movement of her lips as she hissed “I did warn you Poppins, now be quiet for me like the good girl you are.”

Jamie moved round to stand in front of Dani, looking overly pleased with herself as she dropped to her knees, spreading her legs apart and coiling the twine around each of her ankles to fully secure her to the chair.

Her eyes took in what Dani’s soaked centre was offering her, biting her lip as she witnessed the undeniable effect she had upon her.

Dani’s body turned rigid as Jamie began trailing feather-light kisses across the lower half of her thigh, slowly moving north without taking her eyes off her face above as she watched Dani grow increasingly frustrated beneath her touch. 

As her head came to rest in between Dani’s legs, Dani involuntarily lashed against the ropes that were binding her in position, yearning to wind her fingers into Jamie’s dark curls and hold that beautiful face of hers in a place she needed it most.

Jamie let out a breathy laugh at her unsuccessful attempt to touch her, placing her hands on both of Dani’s legs and widening them as far as the restraining binds would permit. 

Slowly, she lowered her head between her thighs, delicately gliding her tongue between Dani’s folds and making her moan at the pleasure it gifted her at long last. Jamie swirled her tongue around her entrance, collecting her arousal on the tip of her tongue before running it back up to circle Dani’s clit, sucking lightly until she was bucking her hips against her mouth in search of friction.

Jamie’s hot breath against such a sensitive location was whipping Dani into a frenzy, the wetness of her tongue adding an intensity to the pleasure that was nurturing a tameless inferno within her. Her mouth was purposely gentle, not adding too much pressure because she knew that was exactly what Dani was demanding, and Jamie didn’t want to satisfy her that easily. 

Normally, Dani’s hands would be clenched in her hair, holding her face down upon herself to a point of almost suffocation, waiting for the tell-tale sign of Jamie tapping against her leg to indicate she couldn’t go any longer without air.

But with every flailing movement, the rope dug tighter into Dani’s wrists, only adding to the growing volume of her moans as she began crying Jamie’s name out with every flick of her tongue, feeling herself getting closer already.

Jamie lapped up Dani’s arousal and her own saliva before withdrawing from between her thighs, pushing herself back onto her feet. She leant down and kissed Dani heavily, slipping her tongue back into her mouth and allowing Dani to taste herself.

“Jamie, enough with the foreplay, this is driving me insane,” she groaned, watching her retreat to the chest of drawers across the other side of the room. 

As soon as Jamie pulled the second drawer open, Dani knew exactly what she was hunting for without her even having to tell her. It took a few minutes of her scrabbling hurriedly through the drawers’ contents before she laid hands on what she was searching for, extracting a silicone vibrator and turning to face Dani with an alluring smile.

Inhaling deeply, Dani closed her eyes as she admitted defeat to herself, accepting that Jamie was about to make her come over and over again until she had indefinitely killed her off. She was highly doubtful that her body was going to be able to cope with such intense antics, but she knew Jamie wasn’t going to cease on her once she began, giving to Dani until she was completely spent.

“Now, you have to promise me one thing, Dani. You’re not going to come for me until I tell you to. Got it?” Jamie instructed, standing beside the blonde with one hand resting on the back of the chair frame.

Dani looked up at her with nothing but desire, unable to comprehend how this woman could have such a profound effect upon her and turn her into putty in her hands. Jamie was looking down at her, all traces of a smile erased from her face as she raised an eyebrow at Dani, waiting.

“I said, tell me,’ Jamie demanded, yanking the back of Dani’s hair, and roughly pulling her head back.

“Not going to come…until you tell me to,” Dani gasped, trying to remember how to breathe as the sudden buzzing of the vibrator made her heart rate quicken, every nerve in her body on edge as she waited for the contact.

Jamie was still adamant on building Dani up, dragging the humming vibrator across her thighs and over her pubic bone, refusing to travel any lower as Dani began to squirm beneath the toy. 

It was evident that Jamie was enjoying the other woman’s submission a little too much, taking advantage of Dani’s hindrance as she dragged her out as long as possible, relishing in her writhing uncontrollably at her desperateness for Jamie’s touch.

“Oh fuck.” A groan escaped Dani’s lips as Jamie placed the vibrator against her clitoral hood, throwing her head back as she began to move it in circular motions, applying just the right amount of pressure to shift Dani closer towards the edge. 

She gritted her teeth, clenching her fists into knuckles as she tried with all her might to refrain from allowing herself to come right there and then. It would have been so easy to allow herself to release after enduring such agonising foreplay that had built her up a lot quicker than usual, but Jamie wasn’t going to allow that tonight.

The vibrations were sending Dani into a hysteria, grinding her hips against the vibrations in time with Jamie’s pace, each thrust sending a spasm of pleasure up her spine. A stream of curses escaped Dani’s mouth as Jamie increased the speed of her hand, muttering words of encouragement to her as her body shook with the outburst of her orgasm which was threatening to rip through her.

“You like that, baby? Right there?” Jamie’s tone was somehow still calm considering the situation, seducing Dani even further with her voice alone.

Dani couldn’t take much more and, as hard as she was trying, she could feel herself nearing a point of no return, unable to quell the building pleasure, even if she had tried.

“Jay, I’m going to come,” Dani panted, looking at her with widened eyes that expressed to her just how much she needed this climax.

“No, you’re not. Not yet.”

Jamie removed the vibrator, a smugness emanating from her as she stood back up whilst Dani soundlessly gasped at her denying her pleasure. Her chest heaved as she felt herself slumping against her shackles, questioning why the hell Jamie was placing her upon this cruel plateau for her own pleasure.

Right now, Dani felt she had never needed something quite so bad in her life as what she needed Jamie. She had only ever known Jamie to help her reach her orgasm, working tirelessly until Dani was arching her back off the bed and coming undone on her fingers, not this Jamie who was deferring her satisfaction in a merciless act of domination. 

Of course, Jamie had displayed this commanding side on occasions before but not to this extent, not purposely delaying Dani’s orgasm purely for her own benefit. And although it was currently driving Dani to the brink of insanity, she couldn’t deny that she was enjoying the machoism.

Just when she thought it couldn’t get any harder to endure, Jamie’s spare hand began massaging her own breasts, making Dani ogle in incredulity as Jamie’s hand then began to travel south, watching Dani closely for her reaction. She snaked her hand between her own legs, slowly touching herself right in front of Dani’s face, knowing the exact effect it would have upon her.

“You’re going to watch me touch myself, and you’re going to come when I tell you to, at the same time as me. We’re going to do it together, understood?” Jamie said, fingers rubbing circles upon herself as Dani nodded eagerly, unable to tear her eyes away from Jamie’s wrist movements.

Jamie tossed the vibrator aside before climbing atop Dani again, straddling her for the second time and making her heart leap just at the simplicity of the shift of Jamie’s weight on top of her. Whilst attending to herself with one hand, Jamie eased her other set of fingers inside of Dani, slipping into her with no resistance owing to the amount of lubrication she’d produced prior.

The sudden fullness of her fingers inside of Dani made her let out a lustful moan, finally satisfying the desire for Jamie to be buried within her that she had been craving since the early hours of the afternoon. The feeling of a vibrator in comparison to Jamie herself didn’t compare, her fingers lifting Dani into a different state altogether, unable to believe how one woman could be so talented with her fingers.

Considering the slight awkward position, Jamie still had no troubles with pumping her fingers in and out of Dani at a vigorous speed whilst still caring for her own needs adequately. With every deep thrust, her thumb brushed across Dani’s clit, making her shudder each time at the brief added intensity.

“Good girl, keep going for me,” Jamie panted, her voice beginning to display tell tale signs of struggle as her fingers dipped down inside of herself.

“Kiss me, please, just kiss me,” Dani pleaded, pulling against her restraints in an attempt to close the distance between their lips.

Without hesitation, Jamie crashed her mouth to Dani’s, kissing her with an ardent desire that snatched the breath from her lungs. Jamie kissed her like never before, hot and breathy, her tongue urgent and instantaneous as it made contortive sweeps of Dani’s mouth’s vault.

Dani could make out Jamie pistoning herself onto her fingers, issuing a desperate moan into her open mouth which only made Dani imitate her, groaning herself at the sheer eroticism of it. It was growing evident that Jamie was approaching her own orgasm, her breathing ragged as she continued to kiss Dani vehemently.

Jamie buried herself inside of her wife to the very hilt, curling her fingers and hitting her deepest walls, bestowing Dani with such a powerful rush, she didn’t know how to deal with it. A stream of obscenities fell from the blonde’s lips as she cried out, her eyes mesmerized by Jamie’s breasts that were bouncing with every movement. 

“Dani, I’m gonna come. Fuck. I’m almost there-” Jamie gasped in an anguished tone, her brow creased with the effort it was requiring her to not just fuck Dani, but also fuck herself.

And Dani couldn’t stop herself. As hard as she tried, for Jamie’s sake, she couldn’t hold it back any longer. A blinding pleasure slammed into her as she came around Jamie’s fingers, screaming her name into existence as her shrill voice bounced off the four walls, amplifying the sound to such a height, Dani was certain the street below would hear.

“Oh fuck, I’m coming, Dani, fuck--” Jamie cried, throwing her head back, her mouth gaping open as she made come-hither motions with her fingers inside of Dani, draining every drop of pleasure from her whilst riding out her own orgasm.

Dani’s head lolled forward, watching Jamie fuck herself onto her own fingers whilst simultaneously curling the fingers of her other hand inside of her, and it was, without a doubt, the sexiest thing Dani had ever had the privilege of observing.

Both of them were thrusting their hips, both of them were screaming and cursing and both of them were dripping in arousal, getting a little messy in the process. Jamie only withdrew her fingers from Dani when she felt her attempting to arch off them, the pressure too overwhelming following the climax.

“Jesus, Dani, you’re going to do me in for good one of these days. Holy shit.”

Jamie freed both her hands, falling forward into Dani and wrapping her arms around her neck as she regained her breath. Dani could still feel her heart hammering against her chest, the last few waves of pleasure beginning to ebb as gentle pulsations still rocked her body.

All she wanted to do was envelop Jamie in her arms, her embrace always offering her a sense of security and protection when she felt so fragile and vulnerable after they had laid one another. It seemed Jamie had forgotten Dani was still tied up.

“Hey, can you help me get these things off?” Dani asked, jerking her head to her hands still tied behind her back.

“Shite, sorry Dani, forgot about that.”

Jamie leant around to Dani’s bound wrists and ankles, expertly undoing the knots that had grown tighter with her every flailing move, relief flooding through her as her numb arms loosely dropped from their restraint.

Dani hadn’t realised until now just how much pain the rope had inflicted upon her, her wrists inflamed and red raw where the bind had rubbed off a layer of her skin from the friction. Jamie didn’t fail to notice Dani wincing as she brought her hands up to examine the damage.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you, I just got a little carr-”

Dani silenced Jamie, placing a finger to her lips. She looked slightly abashed, an expression of disappointment etched upon her worried features at the fact she had caused Dani unintentional harm.

“Jamie, you don’t need to apologise. I really don’t mind you tying me up and doing me like that, trust me. In fact, I think you should do it more often” Dani grinned, making a smile cross her face at her words of reassurance.

Able to touch her again, Dani threaded her fingers into the back of Jamie’s dark curls, pulling her face down to kiss her, light and affectionate this time, the way she knew Jamie to be. Their lips worked slowly against one another’s, gentle kisses that calmed them both after the raging storm that had caused so much disruption.

Jamie let out a quite ‘mmm’ against Dani’s lips before pulling back slightly, whispering “come on Poppins, let’s get into bed.”

Dani let Jamie pull her into the bed by the hand, wrapping themselves together under the sheets in what felt like their safe haven, tucked away from the rest of the world. Jamie’s hands were so gentle on Dani’s face, touching her like she was scared she would break her if she gripped too hard.

“I love you,” Jamie breathed, closing her eyes and resting her forehead against Dani’s.

“I love you too, Jamie.”

Their lips collided again, holding one another’s naked bodies with tender touches, their hands lightly drifting across skin, such a contrast to what they had both just endured.

There were still signs of a gentle throbbing between Dani’s legs which she had no doubts would need to be attended to again, but for now, she just wanted to cover Jamie with all of her love and please her exactly how she wanted.

“Is it my turn to pleasure you now?” Dani asked her quietly, her lips brushing against Jamie’s as she refused to withdraw from the kiss.

“Are you going to be gentle with me? I think I might actually die if we do that shite again.”

Dani nodded, wrapping her arms around Jamie’s waist and bringing her body flush against her own. Jamie responded by snaking her arms around Dani’s neck and locking her legs around her waist, holding her as close as possible.

“I promise, I’ll go easy on you. Just let me make you feel good” Dani breathed, earning a quiet moan of approval from Jamie.

And with that, Dani and Jamie tangled within the sheets, pleasuring one another for the second time that night. This time, their noises were soft and loving as they coaxed each other to their climax with words of affection, no utterance of filthy requests and no denying one another of pleasure now. 

It was hours later that they finally fell back into the sheets, both completely spent and fully satisfied, every muscle aching from the tiresome work they had endured for the benefit of the other.

And as Dani lay there, wrapped up in Jamie’s arms, still up on cloud nine, she realised just how content she was. And she prayed, prayed with everything she had to whichever God was listening, that this would be how she would spend the rest of her life. Loved by and loving Jamie.  
  
  



End file.
